


Yes, Sir

by pricingham



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Canon Era, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: Gaston goes through with his word of bedding LeFou if Belle's opinion of him hadn't changed.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel of [This Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10971747) u don't gotta read it but u can if u wanna ofc  
> anyway here it is! it wasn't supposed to be a Bite Mark Origin Story and yet here we are

Dick was passed out at the table after a drinking contest with Gaston and now it was Stanley's turn to avoid said fate. Gaston was already past ten drinks, LeFou trying his best to refill both of their cups.

Gaston slammed his cup on the table and LeFou refilled it quickly. “Gaston, the grog is nearly over.”

“Keep it comin’!,” Stanley yelled, completely wasted.

Gaston swallowed the drink in one swig, never breaking eye contact with his opponent.

“Clothilde, get me another bottle, please.”

“I hope one of you pays for all that!,” she said, walking to the cellar.

“I will,” Tom said, although clearly unhappy with it.

Gaston laughed and turned to LeFou. His smile vanished. He couldn’t focus enough to understand what Stanley was saying but he definitely wasn't drunk enough not to notice the hand on LeFou's arm and that he was making him smile. Something inside of him lit up and made his blood boil. “Are you going to flirt or are you going to _serve_?,” he practically growled at LeFou.

“Wha’, are you jealous?”

LeFou slapped Stanley’s shoulder lightly and poured the last bit of grog into both cups, always grinning. “Gaston doesn’t get jealous, don’t be ridiculous.”

“That’s why he’s shootin’ daggers at me.”

“Just drink up!,” he snapped. He finished his drink quickly and so did Stanley, although the latter choked on it and Gaston did not. He laughed. “I _won_! A round for everyone on me!,” he announced, rising his empty cup.

Everyone that had been watching the contest celebrated their captain’s generosity, some even patting Gaston on the shoulder. LeFou sat down by Gaston, smiling. “I’ll confess, I was a _little_ worried when you suggested this. But I’m glad you won.” Gaston side eyed him and LeFou’s smile fell. “What’s wrong?”

Gaston put his hand to LeFou’s cheek, making him choke on a breath. “Just in case there’s any confusion, LeFou.” He made a pause, his brain slower than usual because of the drinking. “You’re mine,” he hissed.

LeFou whined and coughed to cover it up.

Gaston withdrew and moved to finish his dinner.

“Well, I don’t know, Gaston,” LeFou finally spoke. “I think maybe you should make it clear so I don’t forget it.”

He stopped chewing. The teasing was obvious in LeFou’s voice and it reminded Gaston of his suggestion the night before. It’d certainly help the idea to get through his skull. “Fetch me some water, I still haven’t gone through with my word.”

“Your… word?”

“The proposal from yesterday, LeFou.”

“Oh!,” he said, eyes wide. “Oh,” he repeated, cheeks red.

“Well?”

“Huh? Right, water.” He got up and rushed to the kitchen. Gaston glanced over at Stanley and gave him a smug smirk. And an even bigger one when LeFou sat next to Gaston again. “Here you go.”

Gaston finished the meal and drank the water in a swig. He cleared his throat and turned to look at LeFou. “Shall we go now or wait a bit more?”

“...Now?”

“Very well.” He put a hand on LeFou’s shoulder and got up. His legs were still slightly wobbly and he couldn’t see perfectly well but he was better than five minutes ago, and he’d definitely be better in a few moments. He waited outside for LeFou, tapping his fingers on his legs to the sound of the music coming from inside.

“Sorry, I was, huh…” He trailed off when Gaston turned to look at him.

“What? You were, what?”

“I…” LeFou blinked and shook his head lightly. “Helping. I was helping with the cups.”

“Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. I just…”

Gaston scoffed as LeFou eyed him up and down. “Are you seriously checking me out?”

“...Would you believe me if I said no?”

“No, I would not.” LeFou sighed and Gaston stared at him, gaze slowly moving down from his eyes to his lips. He straightened and walked towards LeFou until his back was pressed against the stone wall. Gaston's heart was pounding, though he wasn't quite sure why. He looked around to check if he was free to do whatever he was about to. Slowly, he put a hand to the back of LeFou's hair.

He looked up at Gaston with wide eyes. “Are you sure no one will see us?”

Gaston shushed him and smiled at him. “Just trust me.” And that's when he leaned down to kiss him. It was hard, nothing like the kiss the night before, Gaston kissing and biting, his hand pulling at LeFou's hair to avoid groaning, LeFou's hands lightly on Gaston's face as he tried to keep up with the nearly feral kissing. He tentatively rolled his hips against Gaston's, getting only a low, rough chuckle back. Gaston opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of talking and laughter coming up the stairs. He withdrew his hand and leaned against the wall beside LeFou. “And, so the deer was right in front of me, you see…”

“Captain. LeFou,” greeted the baker and his friends, a big grin on their faces.

“Night, sir.”

LeFou didn't reply and Gaston smirked when he noticed how out of breath he was.

“What's the matter, LeFou? You seem overwhelmed,” he joked.

LeFou glared at him. “Are you gonna take me home or are we just going to make out in front of the tavern where everyone can see us?,” he hissed.

“What, you don't like it? Personally,” he continued, arms crossed in front of his chest, “I _love_ the thrill of the very possibility of getting caught. Makes my heart _race_!” He had that gleam in his eyes and the sharp grin LeFou knew too well.

“Well, _Captain_ , I think it's better if you fuck me into your sheets rather than into a wall.”

Gaston bit his lip, admired at LeFou. “Yes, I agree.”

The tension was palpable as they walked home, and even more so as Gaston tried to find the key and turned it, opening the door. As soon as it closed, LeFou was back to being pushed against a wall, this time stomach to it. He gasped as Gaston pressed his body against his from behind, mouth on his neck. “Gaston,” he called, voice strained.

He shushed him. “Christ, you sound incredible. I can’t believe I’ve never had you.”

LeFou leaned his head back and moaned. “Please.”

Gaston scoffed and moved a hand to grasp at his hair. He yanked and LeFou shut his eyes tight with a whine. Gaston hummed. “Do you like that? Do you like it rough?,” he practically growled into LeFou’s ear.

He nodded, a whimpering mess as Gaston pulled at his hair and dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin of his neck. His hand moved to pull at Gaston’s breeches. “Fuck. Please, sir.”

“Please, what?,” he asked, withdrawing.

“Touch me.”

Gaston took a step back. “What’s in for me?”

LeFou whined. He turned around and looked up at Gaston with desperate eyes. “Please, Captain? You can do whatever you want with me.”

“Is that so?”

LeFou nodded frantically. He walked up to Gaston, mouth slightly open, and began playing with the strings of his shirt. He glanced up and began kissing along his collarbone. Gaston took in a breath. He could feel himself harden as LeFou kissed him as lightly as he was touching him, fingertips tracing his muscles down to his crotch and up again. “You can… You can smack me, and pull my hair really hard. Make me beg.” He let out a ragged sigh. “Choke me if you see it fit, sir.” Gaston hummed, letting his eyes slip shut. He groaned softly when LeFou's hand moved to his crotch and squeezed lightly. “You’re so big.”

“You asked me if it hurt yesterday, didn't you?”

“Yes,” he choked out.

Gaston smirked and leaned in. “Do you want to find out?,” he whispered into LeFou's ear.

“God, _yes_.”

Gaston put a hand to his hair and pulled at it so they'd be face to face. He kissed him as ferociously as he had before, LeFou whining and gripping at his shirt. Gaston withdrew to catch his breath but was pulled into a harsh kiss, LeFou’s hands grasping his face. Gaston pulled LeFou back by his hair. “Get yourself upstairs.”

“And if I don’t, Captain?”

“I’ll have you punished for disobeying and questioning me.”

LeFou closed his eyes. “Both sound so good, sir.”

Gaston let go of his hair. “Just get upstairs.”

LeFou grinned at him and did as told.

Gaston put a hand to his face and took deep breaths. He couldn't believe he was actually, positively, going to fuck his lifelong best friend. And he couldn't believe he was actually, positively, looking forward to it. He moaned softly onto his hand as he let his mind wander to how tight he must be, how good he must feel.

“Gaston?”

He broke out of his trance and walked upstairs, face hot and sweaty. LeFou stood in front of the bed, still dressed, and Gaston pushed him onto it, erection pressing against LeFou's belly. He pulled at his hair and began kissing him, biting at his bottom lip.

“Wow,” LeFou sighed, as Gaston moved to bite at his jaw. His hands shook as he tried to help Gaston get rid of his waistcoat and put aside the suspenders. Once that was done, he helped Gaston unbutton his own.

Gaston sat up on LeFou's stomach to take his shirt off. LeFou moaned quietly at the sight and ran his fingers down his chest, Gaston leaning down to resume to hungry kissing. He moved downward to kiss and bite at LeFou's chest, stopping by his stomach, just above his crotch. He took in a breath through his nose and bit sharply.

LeFou cried out, hands moving to pull at Gaston's hair, and rocked his hips. Gaston didn't pull back until he heard LeFou sob. He licked away the small drops of blood, humming at their metallic taste. He kissed the mark and pressed two fingers to it, making LeFou whine.

“You're such a good boy,” Gaston praised. “Taking all of this without one word of complaint.”

LeFou didn't speak, breathing heavily and rapidly, his pupils blown.

Gaston smirked at him. He moved him so he'd be lying down on the middle of his bed. He eyed him, taking in every detail of his body. Then, he pulled him close by his thighs and undid the buttons and fly of his breeches. Neither LeFou nor Gaston broke eye contact as Gaston wrapped a hand around LeFou's cock and pumped.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

Gaston jacked him off for a few moments before withdrawing. He leaned in close, his cock pressed against the crack of LeFou's ass, teasing him. He kissed him softly, trying to get him desperate.

“Gaston,” he gasped.

He shushed him, kissing him harsher then. LeFou put his hand to Gaston's cheek and kissed him back. The kissing was hungry and raw and feral. Gaston’s nails dug into LeFou's sides, leaving shallow red marks. He pulled back, gasping for air. He grinned down at LeFou and ran his thumb over his lips. He pushed past them and LeFou ran his tongue over it before sucking lightly. “You,” Gaston started, voice hoarse, “took my cock so well, yesterday.”

LeFou hummed and Gaston withdrew his finger. “You felt so good.”

Gaston grinned and moved to kiss him again, hands roaming over his body slowly. LeFou put his hand to Gaston's hair, the other trying to undo his breeches.

Gaston broke the kiss. “Ask,” he hissed.

LeFou kissed him. “Please, Captain? You're so strong and so handsome. I just want a taste of the cock of the most admired man in the village. Can't I have that, sir?”

“I don't know if you deserve it.”

LeFou whined. “Please, Captain.”

“...Tell me more.”

He nodded, pulling at the string. “Well, you’re… Unbelievably perfect. No one has muscles as good as yours, and you are so, _so_ attractive. I mean, those pecs? That jaw? Christ, Gaston, it’s a wonder that girl hasn’t taken you as her husband.” Gaston’s grin was replaced with a grimace. Wrong wording, definitely wrong wording. “But,” LeFou corrected himself, moving his hand down Gaston’s hair to trace his collarbone lightly, “that’s why I’m here. To make you forget about such… trivialities, Captain. You could always use a good distraction and I think I’m one.” He looked up at Gaston and was met with lustful eyes. “Don’t you agree? Didn’t I make you forget about that disgrace yesterday? I can do it again… Use me, sir. Like one of your whores. They make you forget too, don’t they?”

Gaston bit his lip to suppress a moan. “Not as good as you do,” he whispered, voice raspy. The ferocious kissing was back, making LeFou gasp and whine, their tongues clasping together, leaving both men breathless. Gaston moved a hand to help LeFou undo the fly of is breeches and then took them off, throwing them on the floor after. LeFou moaned loudly and Gaston muffled the noise with a harsh kiss. “Turn around,” he ordered.

“I want to see it, sir.”

“You _have_ seen it. Now, turn around. And don't make me say that a third time.”

LeFou eyed Gaston up and down. He put his hands on his abs and moved them slowly upward, making sure he'd touch every inch of skin he could. “This is why you're such a great lover,” he praised. His hands stopped by Gaston’s neck and he kneaded gently. “You're so commanding.”

“Oh, you like it?”

LeFou nodded. “I love it, sir. ...And not just me, I'm sure every girl—”

Gaston interrupted him with a kiss. “Tonight isn't about every girl, LeFou. It's about you. You and your apparent love of me being commanding.”

“Oh, no, sir. It's not apparent, it's very real. I love it when you boss me around. Makes me wonder what you'll order me to do in bed… Guess I'll know tonight, right, Captain?”

Gaston smiled at him, pure cockiness. LeFou moaned quietly and withdrew his hands. He turned around, face drowned in a pillow. Gaston hummed to himself. He got up and LeFou whined, as did the bed. “Be quiet,” he told him. Gaston walked around looking for a small bottle. He was sure LeFou had one, he'd seen it before, although he had been completely unaware of its purpose. He grinned when he found it, lying down on his table. When Gaston got back to his bedroom, he found LeFou grunting into a pillow. He whistled to call his attention and LeFou moaned. He slowly moved his hand to lay next to the pillow.

“Sorry, Captain. It's just… Everything is so much. You, are so much,” he said, eyes on his cock, mouth open slightly.

Gaston bit his lip in thought, frowning. He put the bottle next to LeFou’s hand and moved to straddle his back. Gaston put his mouth to his neck and felt LeFou shuddered underneath him. He yanked at LeFou's hair, making him yelp. “If I catch you doing that again,” he hissed, “I won't as much as _touch_ you. Understood?”

LeFou nodded as much as he could, hair still tangled in Gaston's fingers. “Yes, Captain.”

Gaston shoved his face back on the pillow and grabbed his thighs to pull him closer. LeFou whined, hands grasping at the sheets. Gaston smirked. LeFou's skin was burning under his cold fingers, the feeling incredibly sensual. Gaston picked the bottle and took the cork off with his teeth. He coated his fingers with some of the lubricant and brushed them lightly over LeFou's entrance, making him buck his hips. He worked him slowly, introducing the first finger at a snail pace, LeFou trying and failing to muffle moans. “Tell me, LeFou,” he finally spoke, already on three fingers.

“Yes, sir?,” he said, choking on his words.

“Was that the first time you've touched yourself to me?” He curled his fingers, earning a soft gasp from LeFou.

He shook his head feebly. “No, sir.”

Gaston scoffed. “Is that so?”

“...Fuck.”

“That's not an answer,” he said, withdrawing his fingers.

“You're just… You're so perfect. So, _so_ perfect. You're an incredible kisser, you know how to use your tongue so well. Always gets my head reeling, Captain.”

Gaston listened to the praise with a proud grin, as he smeared his cock with some of the lubricant. “Keep going.”

“ _Gaston_ ,” he moaned lowly.

“Yes, I'm the one asking.”

LeFou sighed as Gaston spread his legs more, and then drew a sharp intake of breath when he entered him, as slowly as he had been preparing him.

Gaston stood in place, buried to the hilt, for some time.

“Christ,” LeFou breathed. “Gaston, please.”

“You're not even supposed to beg yet,” he said, voice calm and condescending. Gaston withdrew, almost pulling out of LeFou completely. He slammed his hips against LeFou's ass, making him cry out. He didn't take long to set the pace, rough and animalistic and ruthless, getting gasps and moans from LeFou, as well as the occasional sob.

“Fuck,” he sighed.

“What? I thought you wanted me to… What words did you use again? “Use you like one of my whores”?”

LeFou moaned, _loudly_. “Well, Captain... With all due respect, your whores don't really take much.”

Gaston eyed the ribbon by the edge of the bed that was nearly falling. He picked it up and put it in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. Then, he grabbed LeFou's arms and tied his hands behind his back with the ribbon. “Is that good enough for you?,” he growled into his ear. “Or do you want me to gag you as well?”

LeFou bit his lip. “Good enough, sir.”

Gaston let go of the fabric, eyes still on LeFou's face. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, sir,” he said, glancing back at Gaston.

Gaston withdrew and bit harshly at the top of LeFou's back. LeFou whined, followed by a small gasp. Gaston moved a hand to grip at his hair, his mouth on LeFou's neck, biting and licking and kissing, his rhythm as brutal as ever. LeFou would be bruised in the morning. Marked, branded. Gaston groaned softly as he thought about the fact LeFou would have that scar on his stomach until the end of his days. His pace picked up as he thought about it, about how LeFou would have to explain where he got the bruise. A wrestling match would probably be his excuse. Gaston chortled, abdomen trembling against LeFou's back. “Is that better for my favorite whore?”

LeFou whined, a pathetic sob-like sound. “Fuck, yes. You're so good. You're so… so good.” He moaned and Gaston kissed his shoulder before licking a stripe along it, the salty taste astonishingly intoxicating. “Fuck, you're so big. Fills me up so good, my Captain.” Gaston moaned against the soft skin and yanked at LeFou's hair. He sobbed. “You're so good at fucking. So good at everything you do.”

“Keep talking,” Gaston growled, his grip on his hair tightening, still pulling. “Keep going.”

“I,” he gasped. “Fuck, Gaston, please touch me.” Gaston felt LeFou’s short nails grazing his skin as his hands flexed.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you first.”

“Gaston, _please_.”

“Tell me, it’s not that hard. Just say whatever you think about when you’re touching yourself.”

LeFou moaned. “Gaston.”

Gaston sighed and pulled off. “Are you going to talk or do I have to make you beg for something else entirely?”

“ _Shit_. Okay, I’ll… I’ll tell you. Just… Please don’t stop. Please, Captain.”

Gaston grinned, satisfied, and thrust.

“I… I, okay,” he mumbled. LeFou took a deep breath and turned his head so his cheek would be pressed to the pillow and he would be able to look Gaston in the eye. “I think of you kissing me really, _really_ passionately just… All tongue, some biting. And then you, huh, you fuck me _hard_ and mark me all over, and, and you go,” — he wet his lips and swallowed —, “‘who are you?’ and I say, ‘LeFou’. And you ask, you ask ‘and who am I?’ and I just say, ‘the most handsome, strongest man in the village, sir’.”

Gaston’s pupils were blown, his hair stuck to his face in sweat, his breathing shallow and slow, the smallest of grimaces on his lips. “Is that all?”

“No,” LeFou replied, his voice small and, oh, _so_ attractive. Christ, Gaston wanted to make him call out his name with that voice as smooth as silk, as sweet as butter. He wanted to make him _yell_ his name, make it so everyone in Villeneuve knew who was giving it to LeFou good and hard. “You keep fucking me…” He interrupted himself with a moan. Gaston assumed he must have been looking at him like a predator looks at a prey. “You keep,” — a swallow, his gaze didn't break from Gaston’s —, “you keep fucking me, sir. So, so hard. It hurts so much but it feels _so_ _good_. You always feel so good, there, deep inside of me…” When Gaston didn’t give him any reply besides his feral look, he decided he could beg. “Please, Captain Gaston? Touch me.”

He looked at LeFou for some more time before shaking his head. “No.”

He whined. “ _Please_.”

“You didn't let me finish,” Gaston said. LeFou looked up at him with hopeful eyes, the lust undeniable. “I won't touch you,” Gaston continued, one hand moving to tug at the knot around LeFou's wrist, “because who's better at doing so other than yourself?” And he untied it, letting the ribbon fall of bright pink, smooth skin. LeFou didn't move immediately. He opened and closed his fists, turning them around a little but he didn't move them away from his back. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

LeFou nodded once and turned his head around to face the pillow. He moaned as soon as his hand touched his rigid cock. He thrust into his hand, desperate, his thumb spreading pre-cum over the head, himself leaking against Gaston's sheets.

Gaston went back to fucking him, hips slamming hard against his ass, making him moan even louder. “I want you,” he hissed into LeFou's curls, “to shout my name out.”

LeFou gasped, followed by a soft moan. “Yes, sir.”

The already ruthless pace Gaston had set picked up and LeFou found himself whining out his captain's name, hips bucking against his cock.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck!,” he called out, every inch of him shaking. Gaston growled onto his shoulder. “Oh, fuck. Oh, shit.”

“Is that my name?”

“No, sir,” he choked out.

“What is it, then?”

“Gaston,” LeFou whined. “Gaston. Great, _proud_ Captain… Gaston... Did they name you great because of your accomplishments or, or simply because of how big your cock is?,” he teased, interrupting himself with gasps and whimpers. Gaston growled, something utterly feral. “Is that it? Is that why,” he whined, “is that why you're called great? It should be— _fuck_!”

“Why's that? Am I filling you up?”

“Every inch, Captain. You're so fucking huge.”

Gaston moaned, louder than LeFou had ever heard him moan. “Say my name,” he ordered with a growl.

“Gaston. Oh, Gaston.” His hand squeezed and pumped faster. “ _Gaston_!”

“That's right. That's my LeFou, my good boy.”

He moaned, thrusting shamelessly into his hand. “Oh, fuck! Gaston!” LeFou shook underneath him.

His friend's yelling of his name began to muffle as Gaston got close himself. His head reeled, his hips almost ran on automatic, no rhythm whatsoever to them now. Simply rough, pure animalism. “Louder,” he hissed.

And louder it was, as LeFou reached his release and his shout echoed throughout the house. It sent a shiver down Gaston's spine and it was all it really took for him to achieve completion, his teeth sharp on the soft flesh of LeFou's neck, strong hands pulling at his hair and holding his thigh close to him. He collapsed on top of him and caught his breath as both his grip and his cock softened. Teeth were replaced by kisses, the pull at LeFou's hair replaced by a soothing hand.

Gaston withdrew and lied down next to him, still short on breath. He grinned at LeFou, who smiled faintly. “You're so good,” he said, hand moving from his hair to his cheek. LeFou closed his eyes and leaned into Gaston's hand. “Well,” Gaston said, “will that help you remember who you belong to?” LeFou nodded and opened his eyes. Gaston's heart shuddered but he ignored it. He was so soft. His eyes were gentle and kind and warm, and LeFou himself was gentle and kind and warm. Gaston kissed him with a strange softness. “Don't mention it,” he said as soon as LeFou opened his mouth.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them ignoring the sweat and the heat, and, above all, the fact that Gaston would wake up in the morning and never mention what had happened.


End file.
